


Apprentice of Aphrodite

by ReadByYourFingers



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+, Cowgirl, F/M, Good Boy, Greek Goddes, Kissing, Moaning, Teaching, blowjob, giggles, handjob, modern time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadByYourFingers/pseuds/ReadByYourFingers
Summary: Greece, as she knew it, has became Ancient. Time brought many changes in religions, but it does not mean that the ancient gods also became dead legends. Hades, Zeus, Ares, and many others has changed, found their place in this new reality, and so as Aphrodite. At least she's trying. But the more days pass, the more she begins to get tired of people and their stupid desires. Sometimes she helps someone, but she hasn't experienced real enthusiasm for a very long time.Until one day she get surprised by one simple prayer...
Relationships: Aphrodite/Original Male Human Character
Kudos: 5





	Apprentice of Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults for adult audience. All characters are 18+
> 
> Aphrodite.  
> Greek goddess, living her days in looking sources of fun. She's clever woman, who know what she wants and how to reach it, but she doesn't give much efforts to play big role in her pantheon. She's tired of boredom and foolish people, but still looking for those who will worth her efforts. And in first place she's goddess of Love in all aspects. Beauty. Love. Passion. Sex. She is the personification of these qualities, and if someone can proof, that he worth her time, she will spend it, as much as it need. Like passion herself, she dive in work with head, forgetting about other deals until she's done.  
> She loves to play with people, but the old days taught her to respect them. At least some of them.
> 
> Aphrodite can be anyone she wants, because she's goddess, and her appearance is always what she wants. But Aphrodite's voice is seductive by default, and she need some efforts to make it sound normal. She's has to try to NOT charm people, than to do it.  
> But this is only my vision, you may interpret her appearance and voice as you see fit.
> 
> You are free to use this script, improvise with text, cues, sfx and other moments as long as you having fun with it and note me (u/ReadByYourFingers) in description.
> 
> ( ) is for audible emotions, voice tone and direction  
> [ ] is for sfx and environment description.  
> * * is for recommended emphasis
> 
> And I'm apologize for the amount of mistakes that you will find in the text. I'm trying to improve my English, and hopefully one day I won't have much to reproach.

[Endless garden with singing birds, where you spend most of your time these days. You're lying down on your comfort sofa, checking human prayers to you for hours, and find nothing interesting for yourself]

Bo-oring. 

[Pause to check another prayer] 

Again. Boring too. And...  
(Annoyed sigh) Carbon copy. Same things every time.  
Such lack of fantasy these days.  
(To someone nearby) Is mortal life that boring, that they desire such trivial things? No, don't answer, it's just...

[SFX: You stand up from your sofa and walk barefoot across the grass]

(mocking different voices) Help me fuck her, make him to love me, give me big tits, make my blah blah blah.  
(To same person nearby) You know how I'm tired of that? Of course not, how would you know. Great, another one. Lets see, what he want.

[Checking another prayer]

See? Just as I thought. One more man asking for free ride. Totally no imagination.

[Another prayer]

A-a-and one more. Let me guess, this is just some... (Suddenly silenced for couple of second, then surprisingly) Hmm. Look at that...  
(Strictly to same person nearby) No, not you. Go do your stuff, or suck some satyr, i don't care. 

[SFX: Person run away]

(satisfied chuckle) Who would have thought? Just what i need, right in time. I suppose i should at least give him a visit.

[In a moment you travel from your garden to the middle of modern apartment. Young man doesn't notice your appearance and keep looking at the window]

(Playfully) Hello, my dear.

[SFX: Things falling from windowsill]

(Giggle) Easy, love. No need panic. I'm not gonna hurt you. Honestly, hurting you is the last thing i want right now, so don't be afraid of me. Or you afraid of every beautiful woman that comes here? After all, it was *YOU* who call for me, don't you remember already?  
(Playfully offended) Oh, you breaking my heart.  
(Giggle) Come on. Sit on that couch, get comfortable, and try to relax. What? What *I* need from you? I think that you better try to figure what *YOU* need from me.

[SFX: Couch squeaking]

Good. Now we can talk. Tell me, who you think am I?  
(Silent for couple seconds to listen the answer) (soft giggle) Well, yeah, you partly got me here. I really appeared in your home from nowhere. As for the rest... I'm not just *WOMAN*, I'm much more than that, and I'm not that strange as you think, you just don't know me well... yet.  
I must say, I'm impressed.  
(playfully) Of course by you, my dear. I got hundreds requests everyday, and most of them make me only yawn. But yours... (satisfied exhale) Yours was wa-a-y out of the line. What, still don't get who am I? Don't worry, you will. I will make you. 

[SFX: You walk to the window and tapping the glass with your fingernail]

There is a hundreds of people there, who ask for something. Most of them just want me to change they appearance. Give them big breast, or thick cock, or something like that. Some of them want me to make someone in love with them. Some wants to have sex with celebrity, boldest of them even wants to fuck *ME*. (sigh) And after all of this years I'm so tired of that dull nonsense. All those petty prayers just make me sick. I almost don't listen for them anymore. But today... (voice becomes warmer) Today I heard *YOU*, my dear. And that was very... intriguing. Do you mind, if i seat near you? And if i say please? Thanks.

[SFX: Couch squeaking]

(voice getting softer, brings more intimacy)  
People always asks to give them something by easy way. But not you, my dear. Not you. You don't ask me to make you manhood gigantic, or make you last longer in bed. You don't ask me to give you free sex with your teacher, and don't beg for big true love with your girl next door. No, my dear boy, you choose the hard way of getting what you wish. Oh, now you get who i am? That's good. Sit closer to me then. There. And since you get it, can you repeat, what you asked me for? No, you don't need to be afraid, there is no one here to judge you. 

(Giggle) Oh, you are such a shy boy, don't you? Then let *me* repeat your words, okay? 

(Whispering) Aphrodite, please, teach me how to become a great lover. 

(Very soft moan) And that was very... Oh no, my dear, you are not stupid. Quite the opposite actually, you are very smart and wise. You are not looking for an easy solution to fulfill your desires, but ask to give you a help at the very start of your way, and just choose the best person for that. How can that be stupid? If i were flirting with you, i would even tell that this is very cute. And maybe i will.  
What, why am i telling you this? Because you get me really... interested in you. When i got your pray... (soft moan) it made me shiver. It was short, but so sincere... so... pure. It's been a long time since i really wanted to fulfill someones... desires. And you, my dear boy, by only few words make me... For now lets call it "ready to help you". And there is a lot of ways i can help. A lot of things i can teach you. And if you still want me to put your prayer into real life, you need to tell me that.  
Price? (giggle) Don't you worry, my dear. Yes, i will not hide, it will cost you something, there is no free miracles in this world. But I can assure you, for you it will be more like a pleasant addition than a loss.  
(light giggle) Don't worry, my dear. You are more than worthy for it. Believe me, I understand such things. I hear it in wishes behind your prayer, in words, that you trying to keep inside. I see it in the deep of your eyes, in hands, that you press into the couch to keep them from touching me. I feel it in your warm breath and in your restrained moans, that usually already going from men and women just from talking to me. It was a lot of time since I've met someone more worthy than you.

(whispering in ear) So, my dear boy... Repeat the words that you said, when you were thinking that no one hears you. Repeat them now, when you know that I'm real, that I'm near you, listening every your word. Catching every your breath and every look. Whisper it right in my ear. And then i will teach you everything that i know, and who knows, maybe we both will learn something new. Just whisper it once again. Please, teach me how to become a great lover. (soft moan) Let me hear it from your own lips, and your desires will become reality.

(soft, but long moan)  
Well... Now you are under my wing, my dear. And as i promised, i will teach you. But before we start, I need to know what I will be working with. Give me your hand. Oh. You have very warm hands. Is it always like that, or because of me? Don't answer, i will check it myself. Later.  
But now, please tell me. Have you ever been with a woman before? Don't be shy, my boy. Just tell me truth. Aha... Mhm.. And you with her... (sympathetically) Oh. Sorry to hear that. She's such a bitch. I've seen that kind of girls more often than I would like. Now i see why you... No no no, don't worry, love. I'm not that kind of person. Here, come to me, let me show you.  
[You cuddle him on a couch]  
Now, kiss me. Don't worry, I'm not biting. At least for now.  
(gentle kissing)  
(soft giggle) That's was not so bad. But i think if you try one more time...  
(kissing sound)  
See? That was much better.  
(kissing begins)  
Do you...  
Like the taste...  
Of my lips?  
(kissing ends)  
(soft giggle) Good. Because I like the taste of yours too. Now lets try something more... (whisper) passionate.  
(slurpy kissing begins)  
Yeah...  
Good boy...  
You get it right...  
(voice becomes more excited) Do you like it?  
Now try to taste my tongue with yours.  
(slurpy kissing ends)  
(sloppy kissing begins)  
Yeah. That's right...  
You're such a good...  
Apprentice...  
And your hands...  
On my face...  
So soft and warm...  
(kissing slows down and ends)  
Mmm... Now, since you start using your hands... Would you like to make a little step forward? What do you think?  
Then let me take my top off... Or no, i have even better idea. Why don't *YOU* take my top off, hmm?  
[SFX: Crumpled fabric]  
(whispering) No need to rush, love. We are not late to anywhere.  
(kissing)  
Slowly...  
[SFX: Unbuttoning]  
(kissing)  
Just button...  
[SFX: Unbuttoning]  
(kissing)  
By button...  
[SFX: Unbuttoning]  
(kissing)  
Last one...  
[SFX: Unbuttoning]  
[SFX: Taking the top off]  
(giggle) Of course i don't wear bra, my dear. I don't need it at all. And if I did, how could you see my nipples through the fabric? Don't deny, I have noticed every time you looked at them while we were talking. And that's okay, don't worry about that. No, not now. Get your eyes up, back to mine. I promise, you will have your time with them just a li-i-ittle bit later.  
No, it's okay, we don't need a large space for the next part, your couch is fine. In addition, the less space we have, the closer we will be to each other  
Kiss me again. Let me taste you some more.  
(slurpy kissing)  
Now I want you to improvise a little. Find a way to fondle my breast without your hands. I sure you will fi...  
(soft moans begins)  
Yes, that's right... Kiss me...  
Do you like my soft skin? Then cover it with your kisses...  
I like to feel your lips on my neck... So gentle... So warm...  
You chose a good path, love...  
Just a little more, and you will have small reward...  
Yes... Yes, here...  
You're such a good boy... That was exactly... What i wanted you to do...  
Now... Kiss my nipple...  
What? You want play with it? Well, you still haven't made it to the other breast... Which means your improvisation is not over yet... So the choose is yours...  
Yes...  
Oh yes... Your tongue is better than i thought...  
I know, I told you that we're in no rush... Mmm... But don't you think, that my second breast feels lonely right now?  
Yes, good boy...  
Do you want to play with that nipple too? (soft giggle) No, i don't mind at all...  
Now... When you completed this task... It's time for that small reward I've talked about... I want you to continue fondling my breasts, but now you can use your hands. I sure you will like to touch them...  
Yes... Yes, like that... Do you like that? That feel of my breasts in your hands? Oh, I didn't say you can't kiss them anymore. So if you want to, you may kiss and touch it at the same time.  
I like the way you touch me breast...  
How you teasing them... With yours gentle fingers...  
And your wet tongue... When i feel it on my nipples... Mmm... It makes me want to taste it again...  
(soft moaning ends)  
(Giggle) And where do your hands going, huh? No, my dear, you rushing again. I like your initiative, but the time for this part has not come yet.  
Oh, you don't need to be sorry, love.  
(kissing with some moans between lines begins)  
All you need now...  
Is take off your shirt...  
And lay down on couch... Because here comes my turn to kiss your body.  
[SFX: Taking the shirt off]  
Mmm... Such a nice body you have...  
[SFX: Couch squeaking]  
And a smooth skin...  
I like your goosebumps... It's okay... Don't need to hold your moans...  
I know you want to... Just be yourself... Enjoy my lips kissing your neck...  
My hands and nipples touching your body... As loud as you want...  
(soft giggle)  
You like that? When my nipples touch your stomach... When my hands stroke your body...  
I like that too... Touching your skin by my lips... By my hands...  
(moan)  
By my breast... Do you feel how hard my nipples are? It's because of touching you...  
Feel how hot I'm right now... It's because of your moans...  
(kissing ends)  
Do you want me to continue? Maybe i should go even lower? Don't you worry, i will. But for that I need to see first...  
[SFX: Unfastening the belt]  
What are you hiding...  
[SFX: Unzipping]  
In your pants...  
Don't blush my dear. If you shy, I promise that i will keep my eyes closed until you ask me to open them. Now i don't see you... And you can take your pants off...  
(soft moan)  
You touched my nipple, naughty boy... But it's *MY* time to touch you, so be careful...  
[SFX: Crumpled fabric]  
Now i had a dilemma. My eyes are closed, but i still need to see you... No, don't worry, I have another solution. I will look at you with my hands.  
Mmm... You can't stop to impress me, me dear. Even through the fabric i can feel how hard you are... And it's really hard to believe, that you are... I'm sorry. I will be silent about that. Just enjoy my touching...  
(moan)  
Do you like that? Yes... I like this too... Feeling that you getting harder... Of my hands...  
(moan)  
Let me squeeze it a little... And move my hand down... Up... Down...  
I love the sound of your moans... But this time it will be not the end. Just let me make you completely naked... And don't worry, my eyes are still closed...  
[SFX: Crumpled fabric]  
I can't see, how wet you are, so just in case i will lick my hand...  
(licking sound)  
And touch you as gentle as I can...  
(slurp sound)  
(moan)  
Oh, seems that it was not necessary... You already was wet enough...  
(slurping sounds)  
Do you like that? My hand stroking you?  
(moan)  
This is an amazing feeling for me too. Oh, you are so hard... But even my hands can't give me whole picture... No. Even if you don't mind me open my eyes now... I don't want to. I just will use something else...  
(licking sounds)  
(moan)  
I like your taste...  
(licking sound)  
Bit salty, but so good... Now let me use my lips on you...  
(slurpy sounds with random moans between words begins)  
In my mouth it feels even bigger than in my hands...  
Bigger... And much more tastiest...  
Oh, my dear boy... Keep moaning...  
Keep moaning for me...  
Do you like my mouth? My lips around you?  
I like it too....  
I like your hardness...  
I like your shape...  
(slurpy sounds ends)  
And now... i need to check your length...  
(gulping sound with random moans between words begins)  
Perfect...  
It's just perfect for me...  
How it fills my mouth...  
How *YOU* fills my mouth...  
But if i will keep it this way... You will not get the main dish... And I'm very want to give it to you...  
(gulping sound ends)  
But before that... I want to finally look at you. May I?  
(moan)  
He is even more beautiful than i imagined.  
(kissing sounds with random moans between words begins)  
If you don't ask me to go up to you...  
I don't think i will be able to stop...  
Yes, my dear... Of course i will... Just one last time...  
(kissing sounds ends)  
Now... Let me sit on you... Here... Oh, I'm still in this skirt...  
[SFX: ripping fabric]  
That's better... Of course, my dear. I don't wear a bra, then why do you think I will wear panties? No, don't answer, it doesn't matter anymore...  
(kissing sounds with random moans between words begins)  
Do you feel it?  
Do you like it?  
Do you like to feel me slowly grinding on you?  
Then i know, what you will like even more...  
Are you ready?  
My good boy...  
(kissing sounds ends)  
(slurpy sounds with random moans between words begins)  
(long moan)  
Wait for a second... I want you to fully feel it... How really wet I am... How warm inside of me... (moan) Feel it... How *I* like you to be inside of me...  
(moan)  
Now I'll start moving slowly...  
Relax, my dear. I will do everything.  
Just enjoy...  
Enjoy me...  
Riding you...  
Oh, now i really feel you... Let me...  
A little bit faster...  
Yes...  
Yes, Yes.. Keep it... Don't be silent... Keep you moans... On freedom...  
Let me hear them... My boy...  
Oh yes... You may... If you want to...  
Oh, yes... suck my nipple...  
Here... Come here...  
(sloppy kissing)  
Oh, it's so good...  
(sloppy kissing)  
To feel you inside... (moan) Of me...  
It's okay... That's okay...  
I feel that you... Want to... Cum... I can help you... (moan) Hold it for you... As long as you wa... No?  
Okay... Try it... yourself... Good boy...  
Oh, you're... Such a... Good boy... Good bo-O-OH...  
(loud moaning)  
Little more... Just a little more... (moan) And i will... I will cum... If you will keep it... A li(Loud moaning)  
Cum inside... Let's.... Together... Inside... Yes... Fill me... Fill me... I'm... I'm cumming... Cumming... Yesyesyes(loud moaning)  
(gulping sound ends)  
(moans goes to intermittent breathing)  
(hard breathing begins)  
No... No, stay... Stay inside...  
I like this feeling... To be filled... With your hot cum... (soft kissing) Good boy... (soft kissing) You're such a good boy...  
Now... Slowly pull it out... Aah...  
(hard breathing ends)  
And let me clean you up...  
(licking sounds)  
You have such a good taste...  
(licking sounds)  
Maybe next time i will taste your full load...  
(giggle) Why do you look so surprised? Oh, of course there will be next time. Don't you remember what i told you? I need to know what I'll be working with. It was just the first test. My teaching is not even started, my dear apprentice.  
(kissing sounds)  
But it will soon. Now, why don't we go to shower, hmm? I think we need it after all this. I will wash your body... You will wash mine... Who knows, maybe first real lesson is closer than you thought...  
And one last thing. About the price you asked about. Since this moment, and until *I* will decide that you have become greatest lover, you will have sex only with me, or with those, who i let you with. But don't worry, my dear.  
(whispering)  
Our schedule is daily.


End file.
